


【KK】票通大叔

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 架空，有bug。不喜勿入。有限定的文在下面喔！WP：https://domotonowasabi.wordpress.com
Kudos: 6





	【KK】票通大叔

有件事縈繞在堂本光一腦海裡許久，像是惡夢中糾纏不清的蟲子，打不完還無法視而不見。

「光一桑，抓到了。」

帝劇樂屋裡，工作人員頻頻擦拭額頭上源源不絕冒出的汗水，氣喘吁吁站在堂本光一面前報告，眼神卻有些飄忽不定。

「很好，記得註銷對方會員號。」

距離開演還有一小時，堂本光一像是跟自己臉有仇似的，上妝動作俐落快速還下手很重。

「只是發生…一點小小的…問題…」

工作人員越說越小聲，頭也越來越低，不安地抬頭瞥了眼堂本光一的背影就被鏡中銳利目光攫住。

「能有什麼問題？」

腦海裡又出現趕不走的蟲子，煩躁感不停上升。堂本光一放下手裡的粉撲，轉過身面對工作人員，不忘夾緊雙腿，現在可是No pant的狀態。

「那個...人已經在外面走廊了，不如讓他進來？」

比起最初報告時還要緊張，工作人員立刻就想開門讓人進來，這舉動令堂本光一不悅，抓個黃牛還把人帶到面前來了，這是怎麼回事！

「不用帶到我面前，照規定該怎麼處理就處理！」

克制情緒但語氣明顯強硬許多，堂本光一點起菸要抽，又想到待會要開演，喉嚨得保養好不能出差池，便把菸放回桌上擱在菸灰缸。

「不就是註銷我的會員號嘛，可以啊。」

正當工作人員不知所措時，樂屋的門被從外面打開，昨晚入睡前透過手機聽到的嗓音比熟悉的身影快一步闖入堂本光一世界。

「欸？欸──」

這是應該不是整人環節，在演藝圈混久了，基本上整人節目不會找上他們。堂本光一頂著舞台劇妝容，嘴巴張成小O狀，眼睛放在堂本剛身上沒有離開過，連工作人員趁機溜了也沒發現。

「你？欸？！」

彷彿身陷五里雲霧，腦海裡只有荒謬兩字。

「菸給我拿來。」

戒菸多年的堂本剛逕自坐到一旁，翹著腳伸手讓堂本光一遞菸跟打火機，接過後點燃抽了口，三角小嘴緩緩吐出白煙，沒有噴到堂本光一臉上就是。

「剛…那個…」

事情發展不該是這樣啊…堂本光一雙手緊張搓動，看向坐在一旁打扮像是大阪大媽、不是，是把自己包裹嚴實、低調的外套底下透出斑斕服飾、遮住半張臉的墨鏡下還有不刮的小鬍子、戴了層口罩還用圍巾裹住下半張臉，頭頂深色貝雷帽的堂本剛。

「不就是賣張票嗎…」室內溫度有些高，堂本剛終於按耐不住脫起衣服，發現堂本光一為此狂吞嚥口水便露出笑容，眼神卻不願意對上堂本光一充滿疑惑的目光「給別人賺不如給我賺，我賺的錢不就是你的錢嗎？」

說得很明白卻聽得不清楚，堂本光一舔了下乾澀的嘴唇，欲言又止。

「前排、正中央，喏你看，賣價多少？」

打開票通APP點啊點，推到堂本光一面前，哇…幾十萬呢…

「所、所以你就...」

結結巴巴，堂本光一不懂，如果要錢怎麼不跟自己說一聲就好，更何況錢都是交給堂本剛打理的，難道…

「之前光一不是說了早知道就自己賣票賺嗎。」

堂本剛嘴唇翹高高，依舊堅持不對視，對視就輸了，況且他不認錯。

「那你也、你也別本尊去面交啊！」

聽到這裡堂本光一拍腿激動站起，手指堂本剛被暖氣烘熱的臉龐，一股氣卡在胸口很鬱悶。

「你就沒想過被粉絲抓包嗎？上報章雜誌怎麼辦？你、」

「尼桑是擔心我嗎？」

堂本剛趁機雙手探入浴袍、環上堂本光一又瘦了一吋的腰，甜死人不償命的上目線凝視堂本光一，紅嘟嘟的三角小嘴進來前擦了草莓口味的護唇膏，這一切的一切看在堂本光一眼中就是滿滿套路，吃定自己的套路。

「是、下次讓經紀人、不，讓助理去面交就好，別自己去，外面多冷…」

心疼的捧著堂本剛寒氣還沒散盡的圓潤臉龐搓揉，堂本光一扁起嘴、雙眸微瞇，快速輕啜幾口擺在眼前美味可口的唇瓣，草莓味大喜歡。

「對了，票是我給你的公關票嗎？」

在安撫好堂本剛後，堂本光一快速換裝準備半小時後開演。

「不是，是抽中的。」

用公關票怕太明顯，堂本剛坐在椅子上脫去鞋襪、兩腳騰空晃啊晃，手裡還拿著其他藝人帶來的慰問品，這間布丁有濃濃蜂蜜味真不錯。

「喔…」服裝穿好後再檢查一次，堂本光一沒頭沒腦的問了句「你另外辦的會員號？」

「沒啊，就那麼一個會員號。」

欸？！堂本光一表情石化，轉過頭盯著大口吃布丁的堂本剛，嘴角還沾了一些。

「等、等等，剛…你是說…」聲音乾扁到自己也不敢相信，堂本光一瞪大雙眼，覺得喉嚨十分乾渴「你是說那個、公司給我們的會員號？」

「嗯。」

吃完布丁心情好多了，堂本剛笑起來也甜甜。

「票上面會顯示會員號啊！堂本剛！」

抓住渾圓肩膀還不敢太用力搖晃，堂本光一失笑，比自己精明得要死的相方竟然在這種地方掉鏈子。

「嗯，我知道啊，所以用你的會員號抽的。」

堂本剛沒有拍掉堂本光一的手，反而兩手環抱住堂本光一後頸，稍微用力把人往懷裡拉。

「不然我怎麼能順利進到座長的樂、屋、呢～」

輕盈帶笑意的語氣，堂本光一瞬間就懂，臉上浮起不自然的紅暈，俾倪堂本剛。

「我去上班了，你好好待在樂屋別亂跑。」

「座長加油喔～」

穿上堂本光一的脫鞋幫他開門，門外走廊上滿滿的工作人員和劇組成員，看見堂本光一出來時大家緊繃神色瞬間放鬆，然後發現門後探出小腦袋的堂本剛後，大家趕緊回到工作崗位上。

舞台劇公演正式開始，堂本光一今天的表現依舊可圈可點，情緒似乎特別高昂。

因為樂屋裡藏著他最愛的相方，快半個月沒見，明天舞台劇公休日，今晚應該可以不用禁慾了吧。

END


End file.
